The present invention relates to a multi-usage electric tool, and more particularly to an electric tool in which the grip is rotatable relative to the main body so as to change the angle contained by the grip and the main body. The main body and the electric tool head are disposed with engaging mechanisms which enable a user to quickly assemble the tool head with the main body or disassemble the tool head from the main body so as to change the tool head for different usages.
Many kinds of electric tools are widely used in various fields. For example, an electric socket wrench is used to tighten and untighten car wheel nuts and an electric jack is used to lift a car for service. However, in most of the existing electric tools, the main body and the transmission mechanism are formed as an integral body, that is, the main body cannot be disassembled from the tool head. Therefore, one kind of electric tool can be applied to only one kind of work. As a result, a consumer often needs to perchase various kinds of electric tools for different usages. This leads to increment of cost and inconvenience in operation of these tools.
Moreover, the existing electric tool has a fixed grip for a user to hold. The holding angle of such fixed grip cannot be adjusted to meet different operation situations.